Special Sunday Treat
by Ellinia
Summary: Light dose on duo. your most awaited continuation of BF OR BOSS. - contains abhirika also. Enjoy -


**Continuation of bf or boss . As I told that story was ment for abhirika . But Daya was hurt by Abhi also right ? So here is duo part :) Hope you guys enjoy :) Starting from where bf or boss ended. :) happy reading :)**

 **And one more thing I want to be clear before you start reading . If you are the one who hates even t name ... thank you for coming but you can leave. This is not only duo but also contains Tarika ' s name . And I don't like bashing much.**

 **Others, my sweathearts :) enjoy your demanded os daya manao. ;)**

 **…**

 **…**

Abhijeet stopped the car infront of Tarika ' s house . She got down and stood near the driver window and smiled.

" Ready rehena. Hum 11 : 30 baje ajayenge tumhe pick up karne . Ab itna time Daya ko manane mai hee jayega mera. Aur energy bhi. Isliye nikalke hee pehele restutant phir baki kaam. " Abhijeet said and smiled .

Tarika laughed and said all the best to him and bid him bye. After he went she smiled and went inside.

…

…

Daya just got freshen up and was going to make breakfast , but he stopped as he heared the door bell. He thought it was milkman . He took a bowl and opened the door but got surprised seeing Abhijeet there early in the morning .

" Are boss tum ? Itni subha . Mujhe laga tha. doodhwale. Ajao ander. " Daya said and made him way. He kept the bowl back and came back in the hall and saw Abhijeet still standing .

" Are Abhi , abhi bhi khade keu ho. Baith jao. Kuch kaam tha ? " Daya asked smiling little and keeping that in mind that he was talking to the ACP.

Abhijeet came near him slowly and said softly looking directly in his eyes " Tere ankho mai mujhe wo frequency dikhai nahi deraha hai jo main ACP banneke pehele dikhai deta tha. . "

Daya hid his eyes from him and said while walking towards the door to pick up the newspaper which just received " Are Abhi ai..aisa kuch nahi hai . ACP bangeye ho na toh ab kuch zyada hee chalraha hai tumhara deemag. " He picked up the newspaper and turned towards him and was surprised. Abhijeet was sitting on his both knees and was holding both ears .

" Are Abhi ye keya karrahe ho yar . Uth jao. " Daya came and tried to make him stand but he went back to go out of Daya ' s reach.

" Nahi daya , tere ye formal bate , ye formal ankhe sab mujhe aur accha nahi lagraha . Pichle ek mahino se main bohot badal gaya hu yar aur iska asar Freddy pe , Tarika pe aur tujhpe Para hai. Maine in ek mahino mai bohot hard time dia hai na tujhe ? Aur kal jab mujhe bahar janeke liye puchne aya keya keya bol dia maine. I'm sorry yaar . Bohot hurt kia na tujhe ? " Abhijeet said while tears was visible in both their eyes .

Daya made him stand and hugged him without any words and both brothers were shedding tears silently .

" Sorry mat bolo yaar. Pata hai mujhe tumne aisa keu kia. " Daya said softly.

" Warna tumhare himmat kaha hai mere sath aisa karneka. " Daya added in a teasing tone .

Then he suddenly left Abhijeet and kept his hands on hips . " Abhijeet tumhe himmat hui kaise mujhe aise hard time deneki , aur hurt karneki.? Nahi nahi itni asani se maffI nahi milega tumhe . Nah. " He said and sat on the sofa with newspaper. Abhijeet was happy to see the old Daya back. His childish brother , not the mature one .

" Hmm toh batayiye mahashai ab maffi ke liye iss bande ko keya karna hoga. Hukum kijhiye jahapana . " Abhijeet said happily keeping his right hand on the left side of his chest and kneeled infront of him bowing .

" Hmm. Thore der pehele hee utha hu. Abtak breakfast bani nahi . Jake breakfast banao . " Daya ordered eyes still glued to the newspaper .

" Jo hkum bjahapana. " Abhijeet said in the same sitting posture and went to make breakfast and here Daya smiled and heaved a sight of releife . The thoughts came to him last night after Abhijeet ' s burst out , seemed like the dumbest thought to him .

" Waise Abhijeet meri bhabi ji ko mana liya na acche se ? " Daya said biting on a apple and sitting on the kitchen counter .

" Han . haann ?! " Abhijeet replied shocked when he counted Daya ' s words .

" Bhabi ? " Abhijeet asked confused.

" Abhijeet bhola mat bano . " Daya said smirking .

" Han.. han. manaya . " He said and continued his work.

" Waise noodles mai potato zyada dena. Tumhe pata toh tha. Phir bhi bata dia. Keya pata ACP wali head mai yaad hai bhi ya nahi. " Daya said teasingly and Abhijeet slapped behind his head and he went from there laughing .

After 30 minutes Abhijeet came in the hall with noodles bowl .

" Wah boss . Keya khusboo arahi hai. Mere muh pe pani ageya . " Daya said sitting on the table rubbing his hands.

" Toh test karke bata kaise bani hai . " Abhijeet asked excitedly .

" Hmm " Daya took a bite and became silent .

" Keya hua ? acchi nahi bani ? " Abhijeet asked disappointed .

" Abhijeet bohot hee yummy bani hai . " Daya said and filled his mouth with more noddlse.

" Accha ? Phir main bhi khata hu. Bohot zor se bhuk lagi hai. " Abhijeet was going to take but Daya stopped him.

" Nahi . Tum nahI kha sakte. " Daya said taking the bowl .

" Per keu ? " Abhijeet asked him. confused .

" Are tumne banayi hai ye pura ka pura noodles main khaunga . Tum corn flex khao. " Daya said and ate.

" Yaar maine itni mehenat karke banaya ye noddles aur ab corn flex khau ? Thoda test toh karne de. " Abhijeet said and quickly took noodles before Daya could protest and immediately drank water .

" Daya keya yaar . Ismai toh namak ke pura factory dal di hai maine. Kaise kharaha hai tu ye ? " Abhijeet shouted .

" Tumne .. ...

" Ab filmy dialouge mat mar. La yaha. " Abhijeet cut him and snached the bowl.

" Are abhi keya karrahe ho ? " Daya followed him.

" ise fix karraha hu. " Abhijeet said and cut abother noodles packet. Then boiled it and mixed with the previous cooked noodles .

Then both ate their breakfast .

" Daya yaar breakfast bana dia . Ab maff bhi kar de mere bhai. " Abhijeet said sitting beside Daya on the couch .

" Uhan. , " Daya said folding his arms and shaking head .

" Aur keya karna hai phir ? " Abhijeet asked helplessly .

" Main har 2 month mai mere basement saff karta hu. Aur uska date aj hai. Sooo... " Daya left his sentence incomplete intentionally giving Abhijeet a meaningful look .

" Basement saff karna padega mujhe ? " Abhijeet shouted in disbelief .

" Agar maffi chahiye toh karo , aur agar nahi chahiye toh futo yahase . " Daya said with don't care expression and ate a nut from the packet he was holding .

" Are abhi jata hu na. Mujhe toh bas ye puchna tha ki saff safai ke cheeze kaha rakha hai . " Abhijeet said with fake smile and went towards the basement .

Abhijeet opened the basement and haeaved a sight .. Daya came behind him and sat on the stair .

" Daya maine Tarika ko bolke aya hu hum dono use 11:30 baje pick up karne jayenge. Ye safai kal kar le ? " Abhijeet gave him the most helpless look .

" hmm " Daya said and made a call to someone.

" Hello bhabi ji.. I mean Tarika hum tumhe 11 :30 nahi walki 12 : 30 baje pickup karne ayenge ok ? han bye. " Daya finished the call and looked at. Abhijeet who was standing with open mouth.

" Are boss yaha bohot makkar hai. Tumhare muh pe chala jayega . Muh bandh karo . " Daya said with a smile.

" Huhh. Zalim. " Abhijeet said and tied his hanky on his mouth . He opened a cupboard there which was dusty and suddenly a shower of cloaths fallen on him bathing him with cloath and dust . After sometimes Abhijeet came out from the stock of ckaoths and he was coloured gray from hairs to toe.

Daya laughed loud seeing his condition and abhijeet was like. " fuuuu. " and breathed dirt .

" Hahaha Abhijeeet yaar tum ekdam...hahahaha " Daya was unable to stop his laugh and. Abhijeet dusted himself making weird faces.

" Daya ke bacche bahut haasi araha hai ? Agar aj ye mera saza na hoke koi normal kaam hota na , toh abtak toh tu bhi naha geya hota. " Abhijeet said angrily.

" Aur itne kapde . Yaha keu ? " Abhijeet asked removing the cloaths.

" Wo 2 mahino mai jitne kapde. tight hua wo sab. " Daya said flipping a old magazine.

Abhijeet made a shocked expression and said " Tu har hafte mai 10 kg badhta hai keya ? jo itne sare kapde yaha hai. "

" Keya boss. Tum jante ho phir bhi puch rahe ho. " Daya said carelessly .

Abhijeet let out a sight and continued work. Daya was walking here and there and was collecting the old staffs he was intersted in. Abhijeet swept the floor and kept the dust in a small container which he was going to throw at bean , and. right then Daya tripped over it and not only that there was a blow of wind came through the window and the dirt flew.

" Aahaw. " Escaped Daya ' s mouth .

" Daya ke bacche ruk tu . " Abhijeet shouted and started chasing him. Soon they both turned into dust ghost and were done cleaning .

After that both went to take bath. Abhijeet went to the washroom of the guestroom and. Daya to his. The room doors were open .

Tarika was getting bored alone in home . So she decided to go to Daya ' s house and she was there now. She entered inside the house as she found the door open.

" Abhi , Daya. " She called out as she found the house vacant. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up.

" Hello sir. "

" Han tarika. Maine tunmhe jo kagaz dia tha new chemicals likhke , wo number zara dena beta. "

" Han sir. Main wo pehele nikalti hu. phir call back karti hu. ok." She ended the call and pulled out a paper from her bag. Suddenly the paper flew from her hand because of fan wind.

" Are. " She muttered and went to catch it but it flew more. It's speed increased so she started running . It entered the guest room flying , so she running . And suddenly bumped hardly into someone and they landed on the bed. She closed her eyes tightly .. Her right hand was feeling a bare arm and the upper part of her left hand palm was feeling wet hairs , and a wet skin was touching her left hand palm. She felt the person ' s breath on her nose and lips and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked when a water drop fell on her forehead from his hairs. She was lost now in his eyes so was he.

" You look so...hot. " escaped her mouth unknowingly and he smirked with a teasing smile and peaked her lips very slowly feeling every inch of them making her shiver and looked at her .. His hand was gripping her ' s beside her head on bed and other hand was resting on her hip.

" Yaar aaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Daya came suddenly his mouth remained opened and closed with " bhijeet " when he turned immediately backwards seeing unexpected scenery infront of his eyes .

" Sorry continue . " Daya shouted as he ran from there

Abhijeet looked at her once who turned completely red and flashed his most charming smile and went from there after getting his cloaths.

" Abey keya hua. Ke..keya puchne aya tha ? " Abhijeet asked Daya who was doing something with the car.

" Hogeya ? " Daya asked falshing a smile.

" Dayaa. " Abhijeet said in a warning tone.

Daya laughed and said " Tum ready ho ya nahi puchne aya tha. Per waha toh. Ahemmm. Are yaar ghar mai vicks khatam hogeye keya ? " Daya asked and received a slap from. Abhijeet.

" Are Tarika chalo chalte hai. hum ready . Waise tum yaha. " Daya asked seeing Tarika behind Abhijeet .

" Wo ghar pe akele bore horahi thi toh chali ayi. " Tarika said without looking at Abhijeet .

" Hmm. ab chale ?. " Daya asked her happily.

And trio spent the whole day together with loads of fun .

…

…

The next day whole team was welcomed by a bright smilling Abhijeet.

" Good morning sir. Ye file apne dia tha complete karneke liye. " Mayank said forwarding a file.

" Keya yar. Har wakt sirf kaam kaam. Choro. Kounsa kahaka file . Rakho ise. Thoda relax karlo. Case ayega toh kaam pe lag jana. Now relax " abhijeet said relaxly and went patting his shoulder .

Mayank was standing with open mouth so the rest two new members .

" Are makkhi ghus jayega. Muh bandh karo. huhh. " Freddy said which made them close there mouth immediately . Their gaze fall on the glass door of their ACP ' s cabin who was laughing wholeheartedly while talking on phone .

…

…

A / N : Hey sweethearts , :) here is your duo os . The continuation of BF OR BOSS. Hope you guys liked it. Those who reviewed on bf or boss , love you sooo soo much guys . :) keep supporting me. That means everything to me . love you guys. ummahh.


End file.
